97.9 Home Radio Schedule
979 Home Radio—This is the FM station of Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. The new 979 Home Radio, whose tagline Feels Good to be Home, is currently playing its best mix of music from old and new that relieve good memories, and make you feel at ease whether you are at home, in school, in the workplace or in transit through FM channel or internet streaming on the website or through Home Radio app. As the number 1 easy listening music station in Mega Manila, 979 Home Radio has a branched out to give every Filipino a feel good music programming. Home Radio plays the good songs from a wide music genre; the easy listening favorites and adult contemporary music mixed with the golden age of Original Pilipino Music (OPM). We can be heard through FM channel or internet streaming on the website or through Home Radio app, bringing back the soft hits format, primarily targeting 13 to 50 years old listeners and captivating people from different economic class. Profile 979 HOME RADIO MANILA – It Feels Good To Be Home Playing the good songs and beautiful music all day long 24/7, 979 Home Radio Manila is one of the top 12 ranked radio networks in Mega Manila and considered as the #1 easy listening music station that make you feel at ease whether you are at home, in school, in the workplace or in the office. Providing innovative, engaging, informative and entertaining programs nationwide through an easy listening and adult contemporary music mixed with the golden age of OPM from old and new, targeting the 13-50 age bracket of 60% Female and 40% Male in the classes A, B, and C. The birthplace of Home Radio for its best mix of music with its innovative and creative programming from DJs: Alex, Braggy, Toni, Jason on the Radio, Migz with a Z, Jamie, John Journey, Harry, and Chad. The #1 easy listening station gained popularity with of its program line up: The Braggy Brunch Show (Monday to Saturday), The Couch with Jason on the Radio (Monday to Friday), It's Complicated with Harry (Saturday and Sunday), and Homestretch with Chad (Saturday and Sunday); while the late-night programs like Dear Jamie (Monday to Friday and Sunday) and Midnight Overnight with John Journey (Monday to Friday) focused on the easy listening love songs. 979 Home Radio also enjoyed popularity with a huge success of its daily program formats: Morning Melodies with Alex (Monday to Saturday), which focused on the feel-good and relaxing music with acoustic songs from the 90s, 2000s, acoustics and revivals; Emotions in Motion with Toni (Monday to Friday), which plays the best of 80s and 90s love songs; and Totally 80's with Migz with a Z (Monday to Friday), a drivetime weeknight treat focused on the best of variety hits from 1970 to 1994, plus the top 20 easy listening hits every Saturday via H20: The Home Radio Weekly Top 20 Coundown. Also, a certified classic for the best of easy listening music from the 70s and 80s every Sunday via Sunday All-Day Classics. 979 Home Radio Manila operates with its provincial stations: *951 Home Radio Naga *923 Home Radio Legazpi *895 Home Radio Iloilo *1067 Home Radio Cebu *935 Home Radio Cagayan de Oro *987 Home Radio Davao *983 Home Radio General Santos The radio station is proud of less talk, more music, accepted widely in public and private offices, at home, or in school, as well as drive time radio listeners. Visit the website: :www.979homeradio.com Follow us: :Facebook - https://www.facebook.com/979homeradionatural :Twitter - https://twitter.com/979HomeRadio :Instagram - https://www.instagram.com/979homeradio/ Schedule :Monday-Friday :6 am - Morning Melodies with Alex - feel-good and relaxing music from the 90s, 2000s, acoustics and revivals (Alex) :9 am - The Braggy Brunch Show (Braggy) :11 am - Emotions in Motion with Toni - the best of the 80s and 90s love songs (Toni) :2 pm - The Couch with Jason on the Radio (Jason on the Radio) :5 pm - Totally 80's with Migz with a Z - the best of variety hits from the 70s, 80s and 90s (Migz with a Z) :8 pm - Dear Jamie (Jamie) :12 mn - Moonlight Overnight with John Journey (John Journey) :3 am to 6 am - Music automation (at 4 am to 6 am: current and classic easy listening and variety hits: automates) :Saturday :6 am - Morning Melodies with Alex - feel-good and relaxing music from the 90s, 2000s, acoustics and revivals (Alex) :9 am - The Braggy Brunch Show (Braggy) :11 am - H20: The Home Radio Weekly Top 20 Countdown - Top 20 easy listening hits (Braggy) :1 pm - It's Complicated with Harry (Harry) :5 pm - Homestretch with Chad (Chad) :8 pm to 12 mn - Music automation :Sunday - Sunday All-Day Classics (the best of easy listening music from the golden 70s and 80s - 4am - 12mn) :4 am - Music automation :1 pm - It's Complicated with Harry (Harry) :5 pm - Homestretch with Chad (Chad) :8 pm - Dear Jamie (Jamie) :12 mn - Moonlight Overnight with John Journey (John Journey) :3 am to 6 am - Music automation (at 4 am to 6 am: current and classic easy listening and variety hits: automates) 'Programming' Home Radio 979 DWQZ is the flagship commercial radio station of the Home Radio Network, owned by the Aliw Broadcasting Corporation. It has a format of AC (adult contemporary), Easy Listening and OPM (Original Pinoy Music), and broadcasts 24 hours daily except every Sundays where it signs off from 12 mn to 3 am. It is well known for its slogan It Feels Good To Be Home. The radio station's transmitter is situated at Nuestra Señora Dela Paz Subdivision, Antipolo City, Rizal, while its studios are located at 5th Floor, Citystate Centre, Pasig City. 979 Home Radio is currently playing its best mix of music from old and new that relive good memories, and make you feel at ease wherever you are. On Sundays, it plays the easy listening music of 70s and 80s. :MORNING MELODIES WITH ALEX :Monday to Saturday 6:00am - 9:00am :Every morning with the right groove, nice, slow and easy for the right blend of feel-good and relaxing music from the 90's, 2000's, acoustics and revivals, courtesy of DJ Alex. Much like your breakfast, the show is always ready to perk you up and make your day memorable for a brighter morning. :THE BRAGGY BRUNCH SHOW :Monday to Saturday 9:00am - 11:00am :A bunch of feel-good morning habit as the broadcast announcer and radio personality Braggy indulged a perfect mix of easy listening music, adult contemporary-sounding tracks, variety hits and today's hot hits. :EMOTIONS IN MOTION WITH TONI :Monday to Friday 11:00am - 2:00pm :Every weekday that will make you feel good as Toni plays the best of 80’s and 90’s love songs that will truly inspire and make you fall in love again. Reminisce those memories of happy thoughts, heartaches, and the haunt of it's and but's. :THE COUCH WITH JASON ON THE RADIO :Monday to Friday 2:00pm - 5:00pm :Turn your afternoon cravings as Jason on the Radio indulged your good vibes, the program’s playlist for your perfect afternoon buddy with easy listening, adult contemporary, variety hits and the hottest hits. It is the perfect avenue to listen to your favorite songs and most-loved music. :TOTALLY 80'S WITH MIGZ WITH A Z :Monday to Friday 5:00pm - 8:00pm :The best of variety hits from the past, now in a drivetime weeknight treat as DJ Migz with a Z every drivetime with a perfect mix of 80's pop, dance, rock, disco and new wave to kick you up on your way home or on your way to work. Catering to a wider range of audiences, reminisce those fast tracks that you grew up with. :DEAR JAMIE :Monday to Friday and Sunday 8:00pm - 12:00mn :Every night that will make you fall in love as Jamie touch your heart with the tenderest of easy listening love songs and the most touching of love letters in a love advice program, Love story, friendship, dreams or anything about life that will bring lessons to the listeners. The program's playlist is sure to make your evening a meaningful love of reminiscing your memories of romantic love and heartbreak-turned-unforgettable-learning. Share your inspiring stories, through e-mail at dearjamie@979homeradio.com. :MOONLIGHT OVERNIGHT :Monday to Friday and Sunday 12:00mn - 3:00am :John Journey will keep you up every midnight by spinning your type of easy listening music and adult contemporary love songs. The voice of our friendly DJ and his selection of songs are set to play the good music every midnight. :H20: THE HOME RADIO WEEKLY TOP 20 COUNTDOWN :Saturday 11:00am - 1:00pm :Countdown of the Top 20 easy listening hits with Braggy. Based on request and votes, wherein texters can vote in for their favorite songs. :IT'S COMPLICATED WITH HARRY :Saturday and Sunday 1:00pm - 5:00pm :Your weekend afternoon bunch with Harry as one of the afternoon weekend shows of 979 Home Radio. Every Saturday with a mix of easy listening, adult contemporary, variety hits and the hottest hits. Every Sunday for a certified timeless classics, the golden age of easy listening music. :HOMESTRETCH WITH CHAD :Saturday and Sunday 5:00pm - 8:00pm :An early weekend habit as the 3 hours of show with Chad as he filled with the good mix of easy listening, adult contemporary, variety hits and the hottest hits of all time every Saturday; and a certified timeless classics for the golden age of easy listening music during Sunday All-Day Classics; plus a lots of interaction between the host of the show and the listeners since Homestretch caters to a song requests, greets, etc. :SUNDAY ALL-DAY CLASSICS :Sunday 4:00am - 12:00mn :Certified classic every Sunday, the best of easy listening music from the golden 70's and 80's. 'Segments' * Home Radio Network News - Top-of-the-hour newscast; Monday to Saturday, 6am-7pm. * Road Patrol - An hourly traffic updates from trapik.com, Monday to Friday 6:15am-5:15pm and every hourly on the 15s and 45s. * Music on Demand - every Thursday and Friday (every hour during The Braggy Brunch Show at 10 am,'' The Couch with Jason on the Radio'' at 2 pm and Dear Jamie at 8 pm), a segment plays the title of your favorite song from the 80s and 90s. Just send your top 5 requests, if we choose your songs then you win a prize. A special gift from PMCM Events Management, your number 1 event management and PR company. Every Thursday, entries. Then on Friday, the announcement on air and here in Facebook. Please drop by our station on weekdays to claim your prizes. Public service announcement: * Think Before You Post: A Social Media Responsibility Reminder - a short-liner public awareness plug of 97.9 Home Radio aimed to remind and teach the public of the proper use of social media as part of the advocacy campaign of the station to fight cyber bullying especially among millennials. With the growing number of the youth suffering from online bullying, Home Radio seeks to be in partnership with parents and guardians in educating their child of the do’s and don’ts in social networking sites. The public awareness plug won the Best Public Service Announcewment for 2018 KBP Golden Dove Awards. See also *Those are the bulidings in Metro Manila... - Paul Justin Borras Baloloy | Facebook *Doing what I love. :) 6-9am & 12-3pm... - Jelly Soriano - Angeles | Facebook *Tumblr *Cover Photos *Mocha Uson on 979 Home Radio Date Taken:... - Paul Justin Borras Baloloy | Facebook